A Mother's Legacy
by Lady Kick Your Butt
Summary: Elizabeth Penderwick has been gifted with four amazing daughters. She also has very little time allotted to her to spend with said daughters; so, she memorizes everything about them, and in the moments when her family isn't around, she writes them letters.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is dedicated to one of my most devoted followers: GM01.**

 **GM, I know it's not the Skye and Jeffrey story that I had said I was probably going to do soon, but I hope you like it just the same.**

* * *

Elizabeth regretted a lot of things about her life. She regretted that she had never been able to visit Rome. She regretted that she hadn't kicked back and appreciated all that she had. She regretted how long it had taken her to say her first 'I love you' to Martin. She regretted that she wouldn't get to see her four beautiful daughters grow up, or that she'd not get a chance to get fully acquainted with her newest child. She regretted that she'd miss every school play Jane was in, every new Latin phrase Rosalind would learn and remind her so much of Martin, or every injury that Skye would hobble through the door with, (Though, she had already gone through a lifetime of those).

Elizabeth had a lots of regrets, but even more, she had had a lot of blessings. She had a wonderful husband, who she loved so much it would hurt unbearably sometimes and who amazingly loved her back. She had four amazing daughters to carry out her legacy, and already the blessings outweighed the regrets so much so, that the regrets seemed to fade.

Every time Elizabeth saw her family, she'd drink in every last detail. Who knew if was the last chance she'd get to see them? And then, when they had gone-Rosalind holding Jane's hand, Martin carrying Batty, and Skye walking out backwards so as to make sure until the last second she was still there- Elizabeth would cry. She would love to believe she was brave, that she was strong and courageous until the very end, but Elizabeth didn't approve of lying, even to herself. Truth be told, she was terrified and torn, and so broken-hearted she'd choke.

So, true to Elizabeth's old habits, she started a project. Because if she wouldn't live long enough to see her family grow up, then she'd damn well make sure they knew how much they had meant to her. She'd make sure each of her daughters knew that. The old-fashioned way.

She'd write them a letter.

...

 _Dear Rosalind,_

 _Happy Birthday my oldest daughter. I'm so sorry I've missed so many of your birthdays, so many of the highlights of your life._

 _If your Daddy has done as I told him to, (And I don't doubt for a second that he hasn't), then you're receiving this letter on your eighteenth birthday. Congratulations on reaching a pinnacle moment in your life._

 _However, as I write this letter, you're only eight years old and you have just left my hospital room. You're so little, but already you're: making sure Skye doesn't slouch, that your Daddy is holding Batty's head up, and that Jane doesn't wipe her nose on her sleeve, and I couldn't be more proud of you. I know without a doubt that I'm leaving Skye, Jane, and Batty in your capable hands, and that you'll support your Daddy without a second thought. I'm sorry to think that I'm leaving you with so much responsibility at such a young age, but I don't doubt your strength for one second._

 _My darling, beautiful, Rosie, I remember when you were born. Me and your Daddy were so scared that we were going to hurt you, but even as a baby you were beyond patient with us. You were calm and took our mistakes with the smiling grace of a martyr, forgiving us of our inexperience and teaching us every day. You grew up of course and yet I still see the kind-hearted and gentle girl every day, and I love you so much for it, my dear. I know you'll teach your younger sisters with the same perseverance and patience. Thank you for that. They're going to need you, and no matter how much you doubt it, even Skye looks up to you._

 _I know Skye and Jane will be a handful. Already, those two are bouncing off each other like an explosive chemical reaction. With your steady hand I know they'll grow out of it and grow up. I'm willing to bet that they'll progress more than you, or even your daddy and I, ever thought. I know Batty will adore you. You'll be her model, Rosalind, who she aspires to be in life. I know it._

 _As I sit here and try to compose my thoughts, I dream a little as to who you'll be when you read this letter. I envision you a tall, graceful young woman with the same brown eyes you'll always have. Maybe you're going to college and trying to scrape up enough money for your own car. Maybe you're becoming the botanist I once heard you tell Skye that you were determined to become. Maybe you found a different calling. Maybe none of those things. In the end it doesn't really matter, because whatever you have done, I know you've done me proud._

 _I wish I could write you an entire novel, but I have four more letters to write after this one. One's for Claire, I want to be sure I can count on her to push your father out more. The other three are four your sisters. So I'll leave you with this piece of advice: Learn to embrace the little things, the little moments. I know the world can push and push, and that time moves all too quickly and that you're looking so much forward to all the big events. But as I lie here in bed and look back on my own life, it's the littlest details that are running through my head and making me smile._

 _The way the sun makes you feel, when you soak in it's warm rays and you feel like you're glowing on the inside. The way certain smells take me back to old places. The sound of your laughter. The way Daddy makes faces at us girls when we fuss over him. The way Skye wrinkles her forehead that's just like your Daddy. Or even the way Jane spins her self so much, she crashes to the ground from dizziness. Sit back once in awhile Rosalind, and think about how blessed you are. I ask you to close your eyes, let your mind drift, and just...feel. Life is so precious, and I'm glad for every second of it that I've had. I hope you are too._

 _I love you, Rosalind._

 _Love and kisses,_

 _Mommy._

 _..._

 ** _oh boy._**

 ** _Here we go again, another story that I'm going to have to work on updating, but I really couldn't resist. Something has popped up in the past few days for me, ( Nothing bad, everything's perfectly fine.), and well, I've been slowing down a little more and thinking a lot. I let my mind wander yesterday, and for some reason this story popped into my head. I just got this sad ache, because I don't often really take into account Elizabeth's part in the books. To be fair we don't get to see a lot of her, but that just makes it worse. What we do read of her is so beautiful, and she is just such a strong presence in her daughters' lives, but to go what she went through physically and mentally is just a massive trial. Really, I think I've kind of fallen in love with this woman who inspite of her suffering, still managed to keep a smile on her face and assure her family it was alright. I'm going to try to put out another letter by next week._**

 ** _Until next week, just remember to soak in the little moments guys. If you've been feeling harried lately, just stop for a moment and take some time to appreciate something little in your life._**


	2. Chapter 2

Skye threw her keys on the table. Pulling her phone out of her pocket, she frowned at its screen. Two missed calls from Jeffrey Tifton, again. Skye tossed her phone onto the table too, ignoring Jeffrey was becoming a habit for her ever since their last fight at graduation. Their fight had been so bad she had been putting off talking to him for awhile.

Skye was feeling rather grumpy now, a fact made worse because it was her birthday and she was currently out in California and not with her family. She grudgingly picked up her mail and began to sift through it. Phone bill, an advertisement card with a ten percent coupon on running shoes, a birthday card from Aunt Claire, and an old weathered envelope. Skye's interest was piqued by the envelope. She flipped it over and read the sender's name, only to freeze.

It was from Elizabeth Penderwick.

Skye breathed. She had forgotten, this was her eighteenth birthday. She had always looked forward to this day ever since Rosalind had received her letter. Skye sat down at her table and slowly, carefully opened the envelope, making sure not to ruin it. She was half-scared as she unfolded the letter. This was the last thing she'd ever receive from her mother, she wanted to relish this moment and make it last.

...

Dear Skye,

You're standing out in the hospital hall right now, scowling at my doctor and insisting that there has to be something he can do. You're explaining to him that medicine is a science and so is the human body, so there has to be a cure that science has that can make me better. All he has to do is use science, all he has to do is look more carefully. That he is just missing the solution because he's not looking hard enough. For his part Dr. Browne is being incredibly patient and explaining what's wrong to you, but I don't think you're accepting his answer.

I think that's one of the things I love most about you, Skye. How protective you are. How you don't give up even when it looks impossible. I've lost count of all the times you've stood up to Tommy across the street whenever he teases Rosalind. I'm glad that I can count on you to protect and stand up for your sisters when I'm gone. I know you'll be strong.

Happy eighteenth birthday, Skye. Try as I might, when I think of you at eighteen. I see myself at that age. I thought I was so old back then, so full of life's experience. Your Daddy will tell you that I was unbelievably pig-headed at that point in time, and he would definitely be right. But he'll also conviently not recall how oblivious and distracted he was. We all have our faults, Skye.

In my mind, you're the least likely one of my daughters to actively seek out companionship. At this point in time your only friends are Hound and Nick, even Tommy is on a very shaky basis with you. I hope that's changed by now, I hope you've branched out more. Which brings me to advice I want to offer you, something I tried to tell you once but you brushed off with your six year old carelessness.

Try to be more open. Having emotions, having feelings, isn't something to be embarrassed by. I know you feel that you have to be strong and that opening up to people is a sign of weakness, I know I once felt the same for the longest time too. Skye, feelings are what makes us all humans. I kept your father at an arm's length for the longest time, because I was terrified by what I felt for him. It's one of biggest regrets I have now. Friends are a treasure, my dear. When you find someone who understands who you are, and still wants to be your friend I think it's the most beautiful thing in the world. I remember back when I realized for the first time that your father was my best friend.

He opened up to me on something so personal I can't even go into detail on what it was today. Even to you, our daughter. It was a big deal for him, and I was so terrified. He had trusted me of all people with the secret, and I felt as if I was going to let him down. I remember assuring him that I would keep his secret, but once he was gone I almost broke down.

Being best friends with someone is taking the good and bad sides of them and always being there no matter what. It's forgiving them even if they've done something so inexcusably wrong, because the truth is, you've done a lot of horrible things yourself. Everyone needs someone they feel safe around, and I want you to have someone like that, Skye. I'm not even talking about getting a boyfriend or having a romantic relationship, because I've found that some of the most purest and strongest loves are just between two friends.

I want you to have that kind of love for someone. I want you to have someone who breaks down all the barriars and shows you can trust them no matter what. I want you to have someone you can open up, someone to help take the load off your back. I want you to have someone you will help no matter what the problem, someone you'd cut off your right hand for, and I want them to be someone who will do the same for you.

I'm hoping by this time that you've found this friend. Sometimes you've had them for a long time and you take them for granted. Don't ever do that. If you have made a best friend, if you've found someone that means the world to you, tell them. Tell them how much they mean to you. I don't care if you haven't spoken to them in months, if you're in the middle of a fight, or even if they're holding something against you and ignoring you for some reason. Give this task your all, don't rest until you've spoken to them. Do it before something happens and you regret your hesitance. Learn from my own experience, Skye.

I know it'll be hard. Bearing your soul to someone is one of the most terrifying and nerve-wracking experiences you will ever have. That's why, as friends, we need to be more understanding to those who do it to us, no matter what it is they're saying. Because in the end, they're worth it, Skye. They're worth every argument, every single hurt they might have caused you, worth the extra stress and worry. If you don't have that kind of friend yet, I'm so sorry. You're really missing out.

Friends and family are the biggest treasure life has to offer. It took me forever to figure that out, I want to make sure it doesn't take you a life time to find that same obvious truth. Don't put anything that seems like it's more valuable above your friends. Not money, not a good job prospect, not even something like immortality. Nothing is more important than family, and your friends are family.

Going through life alone is one of the worst things you can do. Our friends in part define who we are as a person, and if you don't have friends then that's a part of you that doesn't exist. Friends aren't as replaceable as you might think, that friend you once had will always hold a piece of you. You wouldn't be who you are without them, and they'll never be what they once were because of you.

Skye, I wish I could be there for you, so I could tell you this in person. Who knows if you already have learned this truth, and I'm too late. I don't know the person you are right now, and I don't know if I'm in heaven or not looking down on you. Knowing your love of science, it's doubtful if you believe in that kind of thing anyway. Know this, Skye: I love you more than can be expressed in this letter. Sometimes when I'm feeling particularly sick and tired, I think of all of you and how different you all are, and how I love you all in a different way but still equally. I love you for you Skye. Not because you're a little like me or a little like your Daddy. I love you as an individual, and I want you to find someone who loves you the same way.

Don't be scared to love, my daughter. No matter how much pain you go through for it, it's all definitely worth it in the end. I know this for sure now. I don't regret those I love, no matter how much it hurts that I'm about to lose you. I just value you all the more.

I love you, Skye.

Love,

Mommy

...

Skye didn't know how long she lay there with her head on the table as she cried over her mother's letter. It could have been minutes or even hours before she finally gathered herself together and picked up her phone.

Skye scrolled through her contacts, pausing on the one she had always called the most. Despite that, it took her five minutes before she finally hit 'call'. Skye held her phone to her ear, and waited for what felt forever until the he picked up. She took a deep breath and spoke:

"Jeffrey? It's me, Skye. We need to talk."

...

 **It was really hard writing this letter, despite it be something that I've wanted to write for some time. For the first time in five years (I know, too long), I've got a best friend again. It's both simultaneously the best and scariest feeling in the world. It helps that she opens up to me, even though I'm still having a hard time opening up myself. Anyway, I just thought I'd go out and ask you guys to take a moment and appreciate someone really close to you. I do genuinely believe that a love for a friend is one of the best feelings in the world, and so much more pure and meaningful then the kind of love they advertise in a lot of movies and tv shows.**

 **GM01: I'm relieved you enjoy this concept, and well I owe the dedication to you. Thanks for messaging me and forcing me to start typing again. I always feel better after I post something on here, but it still takes a lot of motivation to actually do. Your pushes always force me to do something because I never want to let you down. Thanks for that.**

 **Nijibrush: I'm sorry to hear about you being sick, I'm sending a whole bunch of best wishes your way and hoping you get better as soon as possible. Thanks for the taking the time to actually review my little chapter, I'm always beyond excited when I hear anything from you. It's one of the biggest things I've been missing about not being on here so much.**


	3. Chapter 3

Jane was eighteen, but that didn't stop her from breaking into her parents' bedroom at six in the morning. They were lucky. She had been up since five. Mr. Penderwick grumbled and grunted at being awakened so early, but he asked Jane politely enough as to why she was shaking him at such an ungodly hour.

"It's my birthday." She explained excitedly.

"Happy Birthday." Martin Penderwick rolled back over.

"Daddy! You know what I mean. I'm eighteen today, remember? I get my letter today."

Jane's father was motionless for a moment, but he quickly recovered and sat up.

"Absolutely. You're right. Where are my glasses?" He fumbled on the nightstand until he found them, then he got out of bed and went into the closet. Jane stood behind him, bouncing on her toes as he reached up to the top shelf and pulled down a small old tin. He opened it and Jane peered in with him. Inside the tin were two envelopes, the one on top had Jane's name on it in neat, flowing cursive.

Martin took the letter out with a rather nostalgic, sad smile, and held it out to his third daughter. Despite her initial eagerness, Jane hesitated before slowly taking the letter from her father. Mr. Penderwick gave her a warm hug.

"Happy Eighteenth Birthday, Janie. She'd be so proud of you. I know she would." Martin pulled back and headed downstairs to start up breakfast.

Jane walked slowly back to her and Skye's bedroom. Skye's bed was neatly folded without a crease. Nobody had touched it since she went to college.

Jane sprung onto her own messy and unmade bed and sat crosslegged with a blanket over her shoulders. She got good and settled before she carefully opened her long awaited letter. Jane took a deep breath and tried to savor what she was feeling in that moment.

Anxious. Excited. Sad. Impatient and yet something made her afraid to open it. This was a moment she'd only get once, no matter how many times she would reread what her mother wrote.

Jane unfolded the letter, smoothing out its creases. Then, she read.

...

 _My dear Janie,_

 _I marvel everyday at all my little girls, how each one of you resemble me and your father and yet are so unique in your own way. All four of you couldn't be more different than you are, and yet your diversity is one thing I love the most. You're you, and only you and every time I think I couldn't possibly love my girls more you all prove me wrong._

 _Sometimes I like to compare you all to my favorite books, the ones that only you will listen to me read out loud- even Rosalind for all her patience gets restless when I whip out David Copperfield. Little Women reminds me of you all. You're Amy, Rosalind is Meg, and Skye is obviously Jo, time will tell if Batty turns out to be Beth. Or Sense and Sensibility\- one of my all-time favorites- Rosalind as Marianne and you as Elinor. You're only three and yet you try to romanticize everything. _

_I overheard the story you were whispering to little Batty when you visited today, and for being so young it was rather well-done. Filled with a daring heroine, an evil wizard, and a knight in distress, you always did love a classic tale of good versus bad. If I may offer a piece of advice to you though, it's one that I as a young girl learned only gradually._

 _Not everyone is completely evil or completely good. We're all just people struggling to find out who we are and what we feel is morally correct. I'm not saying that bad actions are excusable, I'm saying that we are all flawed. If we categorize someone as a monster instead of human, we argue that we could never be as horrible, as evil as that individual. Instead we should be looking at their failings and realizing that anyone has the potential for such dastardly crimes. Then, we should work on avoiding those exact failings. Likewise, if we set someone as a saint, we leave no room for their mistakes and therefore we not only excuse their bad qualities but also refuse to call those qualities as bad. We rationalize and try to explain them in away that makes that person look good. That's one of the most dangerous things you can do. Never think of anyone as untouchable, or unattainable. We're are all human, and as such we are all equal. If you have a hero, someone you look up to, that's fine. Just see there mistakes as what they really are, mistakes. And try to learn from them._

 _Everyone is flawed, my dear Jane. One of my hopes is that you see me not as a perfect person, but a human that tried her best. Even I had my bad moments, and my bad faults. Sometimes I was more often the villain than I was the hero. I think the true hero is the one who never gives up on trying her hardest, and that was the hero I strived to be. All I want is for you is to try your hardest. Stick up for the underdog, fight for the truth, and when you do eventually mess up- because you will mess up and sometimes it will get ugly- admit that you messed up and try your hardest to not mess up that way again._

 _One of my all-time favorite heroines was Anne from Anne of Green Gables. She messed up so much, but as that plucky redhead also used to say, "I never make the same mistake twice.". You are a lot like Anne._

 _More than anyone else though, you are Jane. And your mistakes and faults are just as much a part of who you are as your redeeming qualities are. I love you for all of you, Jane. Flaws included._

 _I love you, Jane._

 _Love,_

 _Mommy._

 _..._

Jane slowly lowered her letter. She was surprised to find tears running down her face. No, not surprised just startled. She hadn't realized that she had started crying. She felt lost. Elsewhere in the house there were sounds of her family waking up. Her father was cooking breakfast and she could smell it. Jane was in awe that things could go on so easily and effortlessly despite the heartache and gratitude she felt. The actual world was still spinning, even if her personal world had crashed to a stop.

Jane carefully refolded her letter and put it back in its envelope. She let it rest on her nightstand and gathered herself bravely, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Rosalind would be home soon, Jeffrey was stopping by, and Skye had promised to video chat with her. Downstairs, the rest of her family was hustling to get ready for her birthday. But for now, Jane wrapped herself in her blanket and wrote what she felt on paper.

...

 **So, its been roughly two months since I've written anything on here. And eight months since I've updated this story. Sorry, guys, life's been confusing lately, but other than that I have no excuses. Just really haven't felt like writing. I wish this chapter could be better than it is, but it's the best I can do right now.**

 **BabyBubble262: It's always great to hear from new people who've read my stories. If I'm being real, your commenting on this story is part of what dragged me back here to update. I appreciate all the lovely things you said about my writing, and I hope this chapter does the other two justice.**

 **tinyteddies: I love your new account handle, its adorable. I loved your reviews and I was honestly touched that affected you so much. And yeah, I was going through a lot when I wrote the last chapter, I'm at least happy that it all turned out to be useful enough to influence my story. Thanks for the great reviews, the one for the first chapter gave me a chuckle.**

 **GM01: I realize that this very late, and you have permission to yell at me all you want, though I know you'd probably do it without my permission. I'm glad you like my stories enough to point out my lateness most times, it keeps me motivated. Thanks for your nice review on the last chapter, it made me feel loved.**

 **Nijibrush: Thanks for updating that story of yours, it helped push me back on here and made me realize how much I missed writing about these crazy kids. You're right, opening up is pretty hard and my biggest fear is being vulnerable. I've been going through that a lot these past few months, and rereading your old review convinced me that this was what needed an update the most.**


End file.
